ABC's
by LeighAidan
Summary: Short drabbles, listed in alphabetical order, about the relationship with Raven and Robin.  Some romance, some angst, some humor, or just some of everything.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! So…I know it's been forever. No excuse really. Just lazy me being lazy…well and a major, MAJOR writer's block. But I think I'm getting out of my little rut and the second chapters to all my stories are almost complete. I'll probably post chapter 2 to Seven Deadly Sins and The Sort of Autobiography of Raven Roth soon. Within the span of a month hopefully. Also the rewrite of Do You Believe in Fairytales? is coming along. I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I will try to be better than that. Anyway, after this long author's note, I will let you get on with the story. It's just the basic ABC's of Raven and Robin. I'll be doing five letters at a time, except for the last chapter which will have six.

_**[A]**__crobat_

Robin has not been near, and definitely not on, a trapeze since the day of his parent's death. However, each time he is around Raven, he gets that pleasant rush of feelings he used to have when he jumped off the platform onto the trapeze. Excitement, joy, happiness, and that tingle of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

_**[B]**__eautiful_

Raven always looked beautiful. It didn't matter if she was in her baggy sweats and sweatshirt, in her uniform covered in blood and debris, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, in his clothes, or in an expensive dress, she was always beautiful. However, right now as Robin looked at her lying down in the hospital bed, her hair sticking to her forehead with sweat, holding their newborn son, and glowing with the love and happiness of a new mother, he decided she was definitely the most beautiful woman that had ever existed.

_**[C]**__ulture_

Sometimes it was hard for Robin to remember that Raven wasn't from Earth. After all, if you didn't know any better, you would automatically assume she was. But as Robin sat across from her, a wrapped gift in hand, Raven merely stared at the package, a delicate eyebrow raised. "What is this?" she asked, curiously. Robin let out a chuckle.

"What does it look like? It's a present." Raven's eyebrow went slightly higher.

"Why?" she questioned again. "It's not my birthday or Christmas."

"No, it's not your birthday or Christmas. But it's our one year anniversary," Robin answered, a small smile still in place.

"So that requires a gift?" Raven just kept the questions coming. Robin thought a little before answering, internally worried that she thought this was totally pointless.

"Well, it's a way to celebrate us…being together," he explained. Raven looked up at her boyfriend of a year, amethyst eyes meeting ice blue. She granted him a real smile before speaking softly.

"But I already do…everyday." Robin smiled brightly. He pulled her close to him from around her petite waist and she returned the hug, gently placing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Happy anniversary, Raven," he whispered.

Raven may not know everything about Earth's culture, but she knew how to make him happy.

_**[D]**__reamers_

Every day he would see her and long to touch her, hold her, protect her, kiss her, and love her. Every day she would see him and long to be with him, to heal all his wounds (physical and mental), to be in his arms, and to show him how much she really did love him. Every day they would both fight these yearnings for one another. Every day he would remind himself that he was a hero and he had a job. Every day she would remind herself that she was a demon and demons were not meant to love or be loved. Yet inside they always had that aspiration that they could one day be together.

_**[E]**__piphany _

Raven was not a naïve or blind person. In fact, she was one of the most observant members on the team. Today, however, as she sat on the roof of Titan's Tower, something washed over her, nearly drowning her in realization. How could she have not noticed it earlier? All the time spent working on cases together? The talks on the roof? The utterly physical closeness? The comfortable and safe feeling? The electricity in the room? She liked Robin…damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. I was wondering if you all thought it would be good for me to put the definitions to each word…just a thought anyway. Thank you to Latezz123 and krazieneko for reviewing my story! You guys made my day! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks a ton!

_**[F]**__ever_

Raven is never sick. In fact, she's a bit of a germ freak. But whenever that Boy Wonder comes around, she can't help but think she's come down with something. Her palms get sweaty, her senses become super sensitive (even more than normal, that is), she feels disoriented, and she swears her body temperature goes up one hundred degrees. Maybe she is allergic to him. That seems to be logical to her. There is, on the other hand, one thing she is very certain of. Next time Robin leaves the tower, she is scrubbing his room until it sparkles. There's probably something in there that's the cause of her sickness every time he's around.

_**[G]**__rave_

Whenever Robin would visit New York, he would visit his parent's gravesite to gain solace and would leave with a peace of mind. Now as Robin sits in front of the tombstone at Jump City Cemetery, he knows that he will never again have comfort from the grief that eats him alive. For this is a different type of grief. Only she could heal him of his sorrows and now she is gone. Silent tears run down his face as he stares at the name engraved in stone and knows that without her, he will not be able to live. She was his life. And they took her away.

_**[H]**__omeless_

Raven never felt like she belonged anywhere until she met the Titans. On Azarath, she was feared for her heritage and the prophecy that followed her. On the Justice League Watchtower, she was a demon destined to bring an end to Earth. But with the Titans, she actually felt as though she belonged…like she was finally home. After several years, however, the Titans split up. There was a list of reasons but let's not go through those. Her and Robin, or Nightwing as he was then called, stuck together. They fought in Blüdhaven for many years before something happened that everyone knew would happen sooner or later. He was only human. Now sitting alone in a house which seemed so empty, Raven knew that her home was truly gone. When he was killed, everything was taken away. She could only look forward to the day where she may once be home again. But the chances were unlikely. He was practically a saint; selfless, always putting others first. She might as well be the spawn of the devil. She knows she won't end up where he is.

_**[I]**__ntriguing _

Raven wasn't one to stare, let alone at a man. But sitting in her favorite café, listening to her friends Karen, Kori, Terra, and Toni rant on and on about some new movie, Raven couldn't help but notice the man that walked in. He just…she never…who was he? She had some feeling inside her that she had to know.

"Raven? Raven? Are you listening?...Raven!" Raven nearly fell off her chair as the voice screamed in her ear. She glared over at Terra and the blonde merely shrugged.

"Raven, are you alright?" Toni questioned her tone mildly curious, mildly concerned.

"Yes, friend Raven. You seem…outly whacked," Kori said.

"Out of whack, Kori," Terra corrected. Kori smiled in thanks. Karen, however, was determined to find out what was up. She followed Raven's previous line of sight and smirked at what she saw. An extremely handsome man stood at the counter. Tall, lean, muscular, styled black hair, gorgeous face, body to die for, and piercing blue eyes. She giggled and elbowed Raven.

"So that's what had you out of it? Well I can understand why…he's gorgeous!" Karen gushed. Raven flushed, sending her a glare as well.

"I was not out of it. I was in deep thought. And he didn't cause a single one of those thoughts," Raven said tightly. Karen smiled.

"Getting mighty defensive aren't we, Raven. It's okay. We won't tell anyone," she said, laughing with Toni, Kori, and Terra. Raven flushed again and turned around towards the mysterious stranger. He had just grabbed his cup of coffee and started heading to the door. As he reached the door, he turned to check something in his pocket and ice blue collided with amethyst. Raven, of course, didn't believe in love at first sight, but she swore electricity jolted through her entire body when they made eye contact. They held each other's gazes for a minute, even though it felt like hours, before he finally broke it off. He turned to check his other pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Pushing open the door, he turned to face her once more and just smiled before walking out to his car. Raven wasn't sure what just happened, but she had a feeling they would see each other again. Or she hoped so anyway. Any man who could intrigue her that much without speaking a word must be worth meeting.

_**[J]**__ealous_

Robin hates the emotion of jealousy. So petty. And nothing good ever comes from it. You can only imagine the annoyance he had when he felt jealousy come over him, making his vision green. Sitting there on the couch was Raven, simply reading a book as usual. But Speedy's arm was around her shoulders and…she wasn't doing anything about it. Not threatening to kill him, not throwing him out a window, not hitting him with her book, not even glaring. She was just sitting there. Robin tried to busy himself with work but he still caught himself looking over there several times a minute. He groaned to himself and slammed the top of his computer shut, startling the two on the coach. Stomping out of the common room, Robin saw the smirk on Speedy's arrogant face. Trying his best to ignore it, he made his way to the evidence room, sat down in his chair, and dropped his head onto the desk. He was not jealous. He was not jealous. He was not jealous. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.


End file.
